


Harry's New Friend

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU no Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, young drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry meets a new boy at school, Draco Malfoy. He excitedly tells his fathers about his new best friend.





	Harry's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a lovely ask from one of my followers. I'm not entirely sure how I haven't posted this here. Just fluffy fluff.   
> All rights to JKR and WB.   
> Also, so this is a slight AU without Voldemort because otherwise, Draco would have heard the story about Harry and that would be a whole thing so let’s just say James and Lily died protecting Harry unrelated to Voldemort, so he's being raised by Remus and Sirius.

“PAPA! I made a new friend at school today!” Harry said excitedly.

“You did,” Remus said picking up the excited six-year-old and placing him on his hip.

“Yeah, his name is Draco, and he’s my best friend and he’s so pretty,” Harry said.

“Aww,” Remus couldn’t help but pet his adopted son’s hair as Harry excitedly told Remus all about his friend Draco.

“And then some mean boy pushed him, and Draco cried, so I hugged him and helped the teacher put a bandaid on him and told him I would protect him. And and, and, then he held my hand.”

Remus chuckled to himself as he nodded at Harry’s excitedly told day.

“Well that sounds lovely, maybe he could come over some time and play on your swing set hmm?” Harry beamed excitedly up at Remus.

“YEAH!” he said leaping out of the man’s arms then. “Where’s daddy? I wanna tell him about my friend!”

Remus couldn’t help but smile, “Your dad is in the kitchen making lunch, how ‘bout you go upstairs and get ready hmm?”

“Yes papa,” Harry said bounding up the stairs as Remus watched him. Turning on his heel, Remus all but ran into the kitchen.

“You’ll never guess who Harry’s met,” Remus said. Sirius looked up from putting his finishing touches on their sandwiches. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Uh-oh. Do I have to beat the little brat up already?” Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes at his husband.

“Actually Harry’s quite taken with him,” Remus said.

“Oh?” Sirius raised an eyebrow, not quite believing it.

“He’ll happily tell you the story himself so pretend you don’t know, but he’s so cute. I think he has his first crush,” Remus said with a grin.

“He’s six,” Sirius replied incredulously.  

“How old were you when you got your first crush?” Remus asked.

“I still haven’t, crush, what’s that?” Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

“I was about his age.”

“Who was he?”

“You as I recall you great prat,” Remus replied shaking his head. Sirius laughed.

“Oh right,” Sirius smirked as Remus picked up a sandwich and placed it on a plate, helping his husband take everything out to the dining room where Harry was already excitedly sitting. Kicking his little feet as they dangled from the chair.

“Dad!” Harry said excitedly as Sirius made his way out of the kitchen and handed him a plate. Sirius couldn’t help the small clench in his chest whenever Harry called him dad. As much as he loved it and he could never bring himself to correct the boy, a small part of him felt like it was wrong to allow Harry to call him dad, especially considering his real father had died trying to protect him. Sirius and Remus had been the only parents Harry had ever known, however, and Remus had tried to explain to his husband that they were as much Harry’s parents as Lily and James were and that they would be honored for Harry to call them dad and papa. “I met a boy at school today, his name is Draco Malfoy, and we’re BEST FRIENDS!” Harry said excitedly repeating the story he’d given Remus only moments earlier. Sirius smiled happily at Harry. He may not have been his blood but Harry was definitely his son.

 ***

Many miles away, in Wiltshire, Draco had come home excitedly offering his mother a similar account of meeting Harry Potter. Narcissa had gasped at the name, though Draco had hardly noticed.

“And then he held my hand and said that I was pretty and,” Draco paused then. “Mommy. Do you think it’s okay if I like boys more than I like girls?” he asked.

Narcissa felt her heart clench at her son’s words. Pulling the small boy into her lap, Narcissa smiled brightly at her son. “Whoever you chose to love is perfectly fine with me my darling,” she said, holding her son tight. Draco smiled, hugging his mother back.

“Mommy, why you crying?” he asked. Narcissa sniffed hard, she had thought she’d gotten away with it, but Draco always knew his mother better than that.

“Just happy for you my darling dragon,” she said. Narcissa refused to let her son live in fear. She knew how Lucius would react, she knew how many in the wizarding world would react, but Narcissa would not allow her son’s happiness to be tainted by anyone. She would destroy every last person who tried to make her son feel less than.

At school the next day, Harry excitedly ran up to Draco, taking his hand again, “My papa said I could invite you over to play on my swings,” Harry said excitedly.

Draco smiled. “My mother said it was okay if I liked a boy more than I like girls,” he said.

Harry looked at Draco nervously, “Oh. You… like a boy?” he said, trying not to feel crushed.

Draco giggled. “It’s you, Harry, I like you.”

“Oh!” Harry smiled hugging Draco tight. “I like you too.” Draco blushed, and Harry kissed his cheek, causing the blond to blush harder. “We should get married,” Harry said excitedly.

“Really?” Draco asked. “We can do that?”

“My papa and dad are married and they’re both boys,” Harry said triumphantly.

Draco smiled excitedly, “We should  _definitely_ get married,” he said.

***** Thirteen Years Later *****

Remus sniffed, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief as he watched Harry and Draco standing in front of them, preparing to say their vows, for real this time. Remus had sobbed all those years ago when the two boys had stood under the tree in their backyard, as they now did, having a pretend wedding, and now that it was happening for real, Remus couldn’t help but sob again. Sirius smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“Draco, from the moment I met you I thought you were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen, and in that moment I started to fall for you. Over the years we’ve had our share of ups and downs, including that brief time in sixth year when we broke up, but through it all, I always knew you were it for me. I’m so happy to finally be able to call you my husband for real,” Harry said.

Draco blushed, smiling at his husband. “Harry. You have always protected me, whether from schoolyard bullies or from that Acromantula that chased me around in our second year. I am, so lucky to be able to call you my husband, my best friend, and the love of my life.”

Remus sniffled hard and turned to find Sirius sobbing beside him. Remus smiled, kissing his husband’s temple as the two watched them exchange rings, and seal their marriage with a kiss, the two holding hands, like they had since they were six, melting even Lucius’s heart, who found even  _he_ couldn’t object to their love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost vaguely tempted to expand this because this is definitely an idea that could be taken further. Maybe?


End file.
